The Horny Taiyoukai
by Raven-2010
Summary: It's Taiyoukai mating season Sesshoumaru's in heat knowing this Inuyasha tortures him with tricks, but big bro teaches Inu the fine art of torture & sick pranks the hard way, Inu's group play tricks on him & he pranks them, jokes romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag
1. Chapter 1, Mating Season

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R lemons**

Sessh is in heat and Inu sets out to torture him in twisted, and perverted ways, and Sessh gets revenge in even more twisted ways. Updated Nov 12 2011, complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**The Horny Taiyoukai**

**By Raven 2010 Sep 6 2010**

**Inuyasha's plot, mating season torture**

"I can hardly wait for this infernal time to pass" thought Sesshoumaru

It was mating season and the Taiyouki's were in heat most were out searching for mates, but some preferred to stay quietly to themselves and wait it out till it passed especially one Taiyouki in particular. Inuyasha knowing this decided that it would be the perfect time to get even with and at the same time torture his big brother a move that he would later come to regret

"Man now I get to make that fucker pay for all that he's done to me" Inuyasha said to himself

Inuyasha made it his mission to follow and watch Sesshoumaru and learn all he could especially his habits. After watching his big brother for a week and learning all he needed to know the sneaky Hanyou had the perfect plan to wreak havoc on his big brother

_**Day 1 **_

Inuyasha made up his mind that it was time for him to pull prank number **1** on a horny Sesshoumaru. Miroku with his brilliant hentai mind had become to damned good at drawing pictures of people engaged in various sexual acts. Inuyasha got hold of one particular scroll that out of all of them was exceptionally detailed

"Hehehe, one massive boner of the century coming" Inuyasha thought

Poor Sesshoumaru had stripped then went into the cool river water to quell the raging heat and hormones in his body. The naughty Hanyou snuck over to his brothers pile of clothes and placed a scroll on top of them then took off. Sesshoumaru came out of the water cooled down and relaxed he saw the scroll and with great curiosity picked it up opened it and looked. then saw numerous pictures of males and females in every sexual position known to man and a couple he'd never seen before

Sesshoumaru wondered who drew these pictures with such intricate details his mind was reeling curiosity gripped him and at the same time. He gasped his eyes went wide and a look of shock covered his handsome saintly face. His stiff condition returned with a vengeance Sesshoumaru growled in frustration then went back into the cool water to again lessen and cool his heated torment

_**Day 2**_

Sesshoumaru had gone hunting for game Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un were off somewhere. Prank number 2 Inuyasha snuck in saw Sesshoumaru's water bottle sitting there he thought how perfect it was. Inuyasha took the bottle and swiftly poured lust potion into it chuckled then left and hid as he did the day before he'd silently enjoyed watching his brothers torment

"Come on lord stiffy" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru returned from his hunt with a fat wild boar already gutted and cleaned. Thirsty Sesshoumaru reached down and took his water bottle then took a good long drink after a few seconds he had an aching standing at attention tent pole in his hakama. He immediately stripped bolted to and dove in to the cool river. Inuyasha was holding back from laughing out loud but his eyes were watering from the humor

_**Day 3**_

Pank number 3Knowing exactly what flowers Rin would pick and where as she did every day then ask Sesshoumaru to sniff them which he did. Inuyasha laced them with lust inducing powder. As expected Rin went and picked a big bunch of them, brought them to camp and as usual Sesshoumaru being the kind father figure he was sniffed them within seconds he was desperately in need of a cold dip in the river

"Hehehe, bet he could crack nuts with it" Inuyasha said to himself

Sesshoumaru jumped up thankfully his armor hid his unbearably stiff condition he was ready to bolt away and out of the camp "Oh when will this hell end, and me without a female" he thought

"Sesshoumaru sama what's the matter? Did Rin do something wrong?

"No Rin you did nothing wrong I only wish to bathe. Rin you are to stay with Jaken, and Ah Un until I return"

"Yes my lord Rin will do as you wish"

Sesshoumaru made it to the river stripped and went into the water fast, as the cold water caressed and cooled his body suspicion now filled his mind. He started thinking about that scroll and began to wonder what the hell was going on he made up his mind he was going to find out. Relieving himself was now nearly impossible and almost ineffective

An hour later Sesshoumaru returned to his camp calm cool and relaxed he thought about the scroll and how his condition suddenly worsened after it came, then wondered who left it and when he found out who he was going to get revenge and make them pay at the same time. Sesshoumaru who had not been paying attention the first time again took the scroll in hand only this time he sniffed it and caught the scent of Miroku on it then the culprit Inuyasha

"So little brother wants to play does he well then I shall teach him how the game is truly played" Sesshoumaru thought while smiling evilly

"I've got that prick on the ropes now" Inuyasha gloated

"Now how can I get even with and punish that little mutt at the same time? What does he cherish the most that I can take away from him? Hm, I've got it this is perfect that will do it but first I must play a few tricks of my own on him" Sesshoumaru said to himself

**Payback is a bitch, Sesshoumaru's revenge**

The following evening Sesshoumaru waited till everyone sat down to eat he made himself invisible and snuck up behind Inuyasha, then poured triple strength lust potion mixed with a potion that causes frequent urination into Inuyasha's food. As always Inuyasha wolfed down his food and within seconds he had the boner of the century and had to pee,

He fully intended on running into the forest and got up to do so before Inuyasha could turn to run Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed to pull his hakama and fundoshi down at the same time. In front of his group there stood a very horny dark red faced Hanyou with a large boner standing straight out at attention

"Yay now we have something to hang laundry on" Sango teased

"Impressive I must admit" Miroku commented

"Inuyasha stop showing off" Kagome teased

"I, I, I'm not showing o, off wench" Inuyasha stammered "Somebody did this to me"

"Could'a fooled me" Kagome replied

Then Sesshoumaru opened a small piece of parchment paper with demon itching powder on it and blew onto the already humiliated Hanyou. And now not only was he horny and wanting to pee but itchy as well especially his length. This would last for 3 days which would give Sesshoumaru a break plus give him time to plot his next capers oh and he had some real twisted ones in mind. Looks of shock covered his friends faces then they broke out laughing when Inuyasha started scratching

Inuyasha did try to run away right then and there but Sesshoumaru used his powers to hold him in place and so that he could not move "Looks like he enjoys having an audience" Sango said

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha does that mean your happy to see me? If it does I g, g, got to say I'm sorry I don't like boys" Miroku got out between laughs

"Eeeeeeek Inuyasha put that away nobody needs or wants to see that, quick somebody get me a sword we're under attack from the demon dick monster" Kagome joked "Watch out it might be dangerous and bite"

"H, hey Inuyasha you b, better watch out if Ja, Ja, Jakotsu sees that she I mean he will want to ma marry you ya know he wuvs you sooo mu, much" Sango choked out between laughs

Sesshoumaru even though immensely enjoying the show finally let his thoroughly humiliated little brother go. After he was gone Sesshoumaru stayed to listen to what the group would say next

"Holy shit Kagome he's really hung it's inhuman" Sango said "Gods how the hell would that fit into any woman"

"If Inuyasha's that big and Sesshoumaru is taller then him I can only imagine what Sesshoumaru has, Man he'd kill a woman for sure" Kagome said with a light blush "Whoa. listen to me I'm a female Miroku, but hell it might be a fun way to go"

"So the miko wonders, hmmm this could be and become very interesting indeed" Sesshoumaru thought with a proud smile

"Why lady Kagome a female version of me I am so honored" Miroku said wiping away fake tears of joy with a lecherous grin "I shall have to teach all lechery"

"Lecherous monk" Sango said

"Yes Sango my love and you know that's why you love me and would have me no other way" Miroku teased with an angelic grin "Yours is my most favorite backside of all"

"You know guys some how I know Inuyasha screwed with somebody I don't know who he crossed but he fucked up bad this time. I notice lately that he's been disappearing every day" And isn't he always on our asses to hurry up and go hunt more jewel shards? Kagome said

"Well it is Taiyoukai mating season" do you think he was dumb enough to screw with some horny Taiyoukai? Miroku asked

"You know I would not put it past him to do it or be surprised if he did" Sango said

"If he screwed with Sesshoumaru I'd help Sesshoumaru get even that would be a lot of fun" Kagome Said

"Why Kagome you little devil" does somebody have a crush on lord Sesshoumaru hmmm? Sango asked with a grin

"Well he is handsome with a body built for sin multiple sins, but you guys never heard that from me. Plus we all know Sesshoumaru would never have a human" Kagome answered

"This is interesting" Sesshoumaru thought "So the miko would help me this might come in handy" an evil plot entered Sesshoumaru's mind and he was going to save it for a later date

Somewhere deep in the forest a very horny needing to pee itchy Hanyou was trying to relieve his erection pee and scratch all at the same time. Sesshoumaru left the village and went to watch little brother for a few minutes he got there at warp speed. Inuyasha was doing a good job working himself up to one hell of a good release. just as he was about to orgasm Sesshoumaru pushed him into the ice cold river

"Yeeeeeow son of a bitch" Inuyasha screamed after he fell into the water and then current carried him away with a still unrelieved boner

"Hmm I shall save my biggest and best piece of vengeance for last, and it will be one that dear little brother will not soon forget but until then I will just play and have fun with him"

"When I find out who I'm going to kill the bastard doing this" Inuyasha bellowed as the current carried him away

"Now to go enjoy the 3 days of peace and quiet that I will have while he's occupied with his current condition. I can prepare for my next few pranks, ahh little brother you have no idea what you started and are in for" Sesshoumaru thought then laughed

Inuyasha was to ashamed to come back to the village so he stayed away and did not return for the next 5 days. The group all enjoyed their little vacation and took full advantage of it. When Inuyasha returned he was greeted with

"All give thanks and praise for lord Boneryasha has returned to us his loyal subjects may his stiffness last forever" Miroku taunted

"Shut it monk I'll show ya stiff" Inuyasha said balling his fist

"Ooooooo sorry to disappoint Inuyasha but I don't swing that way" Miroku taunted

"Yeah Inuyasha next time you get one of those major boners again and I hope you do soon so you can use it to cut some fire wood for us" Sango teased

**Miroku's dirty pervy secret revealed**

Sango go wash your brain. And fuck you Miroku and while we're on the subject" why don't you tell Sango what it is you were doing and do often in the forest sometimes twice in a day? Inuyasha reminded tauntingly

You were there? B, but you ca, can't" Miroku stuttered

'Oh but I can and will" Inuyasha said "Ah where to start, oh yeah at the beginning"

"No, no, no" Miroku said bolted for and tried to clamp a hand over Inuyasha's mouth

"Oh no you don't monk I wanna hear this. Okay Inuyasha tell" Sango said while she tripped Miroku

"Lets see ahem here goes, _**ohhh yes, yes, yes Roku Sango loves you ooooo feels so good that's it be a good boy Roku let it out for daddy ahhhhhhh" **_Inuyasha told imitating Miroku to a t "While you beat your meat" and sh, shit you named your dick Ro, Roku? Inuyasha said between laughs

"Inuyasha how could you? Miroku said while on his knees with a red face in his hands

"You started it with that you don't swing that way shit. Maybe now you'll learn to shut your trap hehehehe" Inuyasha said, then laughed

"Miroku you what? You told it I loved it? Named it Roku? Sango asked in shock and disbelief

"Inuyasha I will get you for this" Miroku promised then took off fast

"Feh whatever like I'm worried or scared of you. don't forget while your in the forest you gotta do some _**ooooo Roku **_while you stroke him ya horny bastard" Inuyasha taunted while Miroku ran

"Hmmm well played little brother but in no way are you off the hook yet" Sesshoumaru said while observing the events

"No wonder his right hand is always so tired" Sango commented

"Yeah come to think of it he did try to grope my butt with his left hand" Kagome said

**A snaking we will go**

That night when everyone was asleep Sesshoumaru had a nice surprise for Inuyasha. While the poor Hanyou slept like an angel Sesshoumaru snuck up on him and unloaded his precious cargo down into Inuyasha's hakama. The whole group was awoken by a screaming panicky oh yes and a dancing Inuyasha. The others all turned their eyes to the now tortured Hanyou with great curiosity

"Eeeeeee, what the fuck, shit something is crawling all over me. What the hell is on my dick ahhh crap?" Inuyasha screamed

He shook then finally pulled his hakama down to reveal at least a dozen snakes crawling around. All present erupted into gut bursting laughter. As Inuyasha removed each snake from his person as they retreated they each indignantly looked back at him and hissed

"_**Woo, woo do that dance do that dance and shake your booty to, come on now we're waiting for you. **_

_**Can't get enough of that hot, hot stuff we'll turn the lights way down low while you put on a sexy little show cause we need it cause we need it you know now lets go. **_

_**Do the snake dance they will put you in a trance while they crawl around in your pants it's true romance snake dance" **_Kagome sang tauntingly

Inuyasha caught hold of and held up one of the snakes oh you wanna snake dance" do ya wench? Okay I got one for you" Inuyasha wise cracked

Inuyasha bolted over to and held the snake out toward Kagome she looked at the snake he looked at her she did not run. The snake turned locked eyes with Inuyasha hissed then bit him on his thumb but the snake wasn't poisonous just pissed

"Why you little fucker? Inuyasha cursed

"Hiss" was the snakes response

"Awww, he loves Kagome he's female loving male snake" Miroku said

**Attraction and the chase, the girls love Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru was ready to put his next piece of deviltry to work. Sesshoumaru waited for the group to go back to sleep while everyone fell back into a deep peaceful slumber. He dosed Inuyasha's body with a very special concoction needless to say when Inuyasha woke the morning he was for a treat that he would never forget. Morning came and the hidden Sesshoumaru waited for the fun to start, poor unsuspecting Inuyasha got up stretched and scented something faintly on himself before he could even blink

Dreamy eyed female demons of every species were suddenly seeking the poor hanyou's undivided attention. The amorous looks in their eyes scared the living shit out of him they were eyeing him like a hungry lion eyes a piece of meat

"Oh no, eeeeeeek" what the hell do you want? Stay away don't come near me female Miroku's I cannot believe I am surrounded by female Miroku's" Inuyasha said as they slowly started to close in on him

Oh yes Sesshoumaru had put a concoction of hormones from a male Taiyoukai in heat mixed with attraction potion on his dear little brother. This was going to be a great few days for Sesshoumaru and an exhausting few days for Inuyasha running from amorous females plus Inuyasha's group would also get an extra few days for themselves

"Awww now Inuyasha don't be that way just look at all the lovely ladies you have to choose from" Miroku teased

"Miroku you bastard you did this" didn't you? Inuyasha said then turned to run

"No but I wish I had because it is a masterpiece and pure genius" Miroku responded

"Play nice and be gentle Inuyasha after all they are delicate females" Sango, and Kagome wise cracked while their Hanyou friend ran for dear life

**Sesshoumaru's happiness, the hunted hanyou**

Sesshoumaru was in heaven he was relaxing and enjoying himself not having Inuyasha torturing him was paradise. However he still schemed and would not be Sesshoumaru if he did not. Although he was still in heat at least he could go take cooling soaks in the river in peace without little brother pranking him, his heated condition was still annoying but he was trying to bear it like the graceful being he was

"Eeeeek nooooo go away leave me alone you horny ass wenches" Inuyasha said I'm allergic to pussy"

"Oh come on don't you like girls? A wolf demoness asked

"Yeah give me a chance I know I could make you remember you like girls" a cat demoness teased

"Wait a minute girls take a good deep sniff" a dog demoness said

"Sniff, sniff, sniff" all the females did

"Well, well, well girls what we have here is not a sexually confused male it is a rare breed known as a nervous virgin male" a fox demoness teased

Sesshoumaru who had himself hidden within a barrier was enjoying the scene playing out before him. "All that time with the miko who was obviously willing and wanted you and you are still untouched little brother unbelievable" Sesshoumaru thought

"Come on pretty doggy woggy I can cure you of your virginity and nervousness problem, love those cute puppy dog ears" the wolf demoness said

"Fuck no you wenches are all nuts" a panicky Inuyasha responded

"Awww come on I'll be gentle" the fox demoness promised

"I don't give a rats ass" Inuyasha answered turned and ran with the demonesses hot on his heels leaving a smiling Sesshoumaru behind

**The worn out hanyou returns, and blonds have more fun**

Inuyasha came back after his last few exhausting few days of running from amorous female demons had finally gave up on their constantly escaping target "Well, well, well Inuyasha my friend she must have been wonderful you've returned exhausted"

"Fuck you Miroku"

"What you mean all that running. And all of those willing female demons after you and you did not even get laid? Inuyasha is it your mission to die a virgin? Miroku taunted "You are a disgrace to the male gender"

"No but if ya keep it up monk your gonna die a young one"

"Here Inuyasha take this go to the hot spring have a nice bath and relax and I'll have some ramen with meat waiting for you when you get back" okay? Kagome said while handing him a bottle of shampoo

"You mean it wench, you really will? Thanks" he teased

"Yes I will now get going so I can start cooking"

"Yeah, yeah consider me gone already" Inuyasha said then took off fast for the hot spring "Oh boy a nice bath and ramen"

Sango waited a couple of minutes "Okay Kagome spill you did something and I know it" I wanna know what you did" Tell me pretty please?

"Yes dear Kagome please do tell? Miroku said grinning evilly

She told them the two in one nasty little prank she was unleashing and what it was going to happen to their favorite grouchy hanyou. She also told them to take a good look at him when he came back . They waited and as promised she had dinner ready. Unknown to them a hidden Sesshoumaru was also waiting so he could witness the events

Inuyasha returned all bathed and refreshed he hadn't yet seen the surprise but Sesshoumarus eyes were wide and his face was covered with shock. There Inuyasha stood with now very curly and blond hair. Kagome had taken a hair curling shampoo and mixed blond hair dye in it that would wash out in 3 days. Miroku could not be good and hold back no he just haaad to do it he looked at Inuyasha then wolf whistled

"Hey monk have you lost your fucking mind? I ain't into boys" Inuyasha informed him

"Excuse me lady hanyouess but we don't get many around here like you you're a very rare specimen indeed"

"Miroku you've got 5 seconds to tell what the fuck your talking about before I Kill you" Inuyasha threatened

"Go look at your reflection" Miroku instructed barely able to keep a straight face

"Alright but there better be something to see or I'm gonna to kick your ass" ya got that? Inuyasha went and looked "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh what the fuck? son of a bitch why you, Kagomeeeee" Inuyasha screamed

"He came back sit boy" she said then took off

Miroku was laying on the ground on his side with his arms clutched around his aching stomach from laughing so hard unable to move. Sango could barely breath form her laughter. Sesshoumaru fell forward leaning over the boulder he was hiding behind

"Oh God's the miko is truly rotten I think I love her" Sesshoumaru said

"I'll get even with you fuckers if it's the last thing I do wait and see" Inuyasha promised after he got out of the hole he was lying in from being sat, then went after Kagome

**Payback Inuyasha tries to get even**

Inuyasha very patiently waited for them all to go to bed for the night he had an absolutely wicked plan and he was damn sure going to spring it without having mercy on the victim.

Inuyasha snuck over to where Kagome lay sleeping in her sleeping bag staring intently at the bottle in his hand grinning evilly closing in on his target, he very gently pulled back the top of her sleeping bag Just when he was about to empty the contents from the bottle on his sleeping victim

Sesshoumaru using his powers made Inuyasha trip and fall backwards landing on his back still holding the bottle spilling the contents onto himself. every flea in the bottle made it's way under his clothing biting everywhere especially places that should have remained uncharted territory were now being rapidly invaded and attacked

"Yeoooooooooooow ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" He screamed when the biting began waking up the whole group

"Hey Goldyasha what's wrong? Miroku called Inuyasha because of his now blond hair

"Hey look at the bottle in his hand" Sango said

"I see, Inuyasha were you about to dump those fleas all over our dear Kagome" hmmm? Miroku questioned

"You were, weren't you?" You dirty dog" Kagome said grinning deviously

"It ain't fair, it ain't fair you're a devil woman that's why your able to ruin it. Only a devil women could turn my trick back on me" Inuyasha said, then ran for the nearest hot spring he could find

"Inuyasha don't be that way" Kagome wise cracked

**It's raining it's pouring, Inuyasha's revenge**

Inuyasha stayed in the hot spring for about an hour scrubbing and scratching killing those damn insufferable persistent man eating fleas. His evil mind was filled with a million revenge plots and scenarios towards a certain miko

"You miserable little fuckers there's a special place in hell for you blood sucking bastards" Inuyasha cursed

As he ridded himself of the last flea and watched it float away. Then thought that now was the perfect time to put his plan into action oh sure it was spur of the moment but it was a never goes out of style classic. As luck would have it Inuyasha found an old bucket and filled it with loving gifts for his miko. He made his way back to the village sneaking in quietly crept up on Kagome yanked the top her sleeping bag back fast and dumped a bucket of ice cold river water mixed with worms, fish, a few leaves, and a little dirt mixed in for good measure

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" what the hell? Who? What? Kagome screamed

"Wakey wakey sunshine time to get up can't have you laying around sleeping all day" Inuyasha said even though it was still late night

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa?

"Yes my love" Inuyasha wise cracked

"I'll show you love you miserable mutt"

"I know you will honey" he taunted and made kissing sounds

Then stuck his ass out at her as much as to say kiss my ass. Now blinded by rage and the want for revenge she jumped up and chased him into the forest next the others all heard

"Yeooooooow damn you Kagome that ain't fair I'm sorry" please stop? I'll be good

"Ahhh shut up you're the one who wanted kisses now I'm giving them to you so shut up and enjoy" Kagome told the flinching Hanyou

"Oh what a fool you are little brother you forgot pissed off miko + miko powers = torture for you her provoker, and that is why I let you do what you did fool" Sesshoumaru thought then laughed along with the others

What Inuyasha had not realized is that when a miko becomes enraged like Kagome now was. She could use and focus her miko powers to form arrows needles heat and other things even move objects which he was now learning the hard way. Kagome made pins with her powers and sent them to jab him in the butt and she also found she could move things. She wished that she could make mud come up from the ground soak him with it and leaves stick all over him then when it happened for real she was shocked.

"Holy crap never knew I could do that she thought

"Oh come on Kagome give me a break" haven't you gotten even enough yet?

"Yeah I suppose your right, okay Inuyasha lets call a truce"

"Thanks wench"

"My name's not wench Inubaka" with that she levitated him over the middle of the river and dropped him in the frosty water

"Damn you ya miserable wench devil woman your not human you cant be" Inuyasha said as the river carried him away

"Bye Inuyashy washy send us a message when you reach the other end of the world we'll be waiting to hear from you smooches" Kagome taunted

Sesshoumaru who had followed enjoyed the show immensely. Kagome calmed and content went to the hot spring and bathed "Hm looks like our Kagome in her rage has discovered the full extent of her powers and practiced on Inuyasha" Miroku said then told Sango all about what Kagome was capable of and had done

**The wolves bring meat, and the adamant barrage surprise**

The following morning Inuyasha was returned to the village in a very peculiar way. Kouga, and Ayame carrying something on a large long branch. They entered the village "Yo, hello everybody" Does this belong to you? Kouga asked

"Yeah we thought you'd like to have it back" Ayame said

They lowered a long branch gently to the ground with a hog tied gagged Inuyasha on it glaring daggers at everyone. Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged out then an evil smile lit his face

"Hey Kagome I'll get the wood and start the fire if you'll cook this fine piece of meat then we can all have a feast" Kouga teased

"Wolves love raw meat" So why don't you and Ayame take your share now? Kagome said to freak Inuyasha out, Inuyasha let out muffled screams

"In that case Kouga my friend now I will start the fire" Miroku said grabbed some fire wood from the far corner of the area piled it up and lit it

"And I will mix the meat seasoning herbs" Kagome said got some herbs and mixed them

"Okay Kouga I'll help you lift the meat and put it over the fire to cook" Sango said with her back to Inuyasha and winked at Ayame, and Kouga

Inuyasha now truly believing that they were really about to cook him his handsome face was covered with fear he was whining and squirming trying to get away then let out growls. Kouga, and Sango lifted Inuyasha and carried him over to the fire. Sesshoumaru could not believe it when they were just three feet from the fire Kagome pulled the gag out of his mouth he was about to speak when Kagome put an apple in his mouth

"Yeah guys this is how we roust pigs in my era an apple in the mouth makes em so much more tasty" Kagome said straining to keeping a straight face "Yum he's so juicy"

When they were near the fire they suddenly stopped then Sango, and Ayame cut the ropes setting the poor confused Hanyou free "They are all insane" Inuyasha thought

"Gotcha Kagome" said

Then along with all the others burst out into gut busting laughter. Sesshoumaru was panting for breath from laughing so much "D, d dog breath do you really th, th, think I'd eat dog meat? Eeew" what do you think I w, w, wanna get poisoned and d die? Kouga gasped out between laughs

"Inu, Inuyasha I can't believe y, you actually believed we'd e, e eat you" Miroku choked out while laughing

Kirrara put her paws over her eyes in disbelief as if to say your all nuts. Keade sat observing the show and laughed as well "I don't eat people or demons I'm not a cannibal" both Sango, and Ayame said

Inuyasha without a word stood up, turned his back on them, and walked away as though nothing had happened. He stopped just at the tree line entering the forest, withdrew tetsuseiga from it's sheath, they heard it and looked with shocked panicked looking eyes as he aimed his sword

"Wind sca" he pretended he was going to finish the sentence

Believing that he was really calling wind scar they all scattered in different directions running trying to get away. Being the sweet gentle shy hanyou that he was he waited for them all to scatter because he had a real treat for them. Inuyasha held tetsuseiga up over his head pointing straight up to the sky

"Adamant barrage" Inuyasha called out grinning evilly

The adamant came flying down on them jabbing them in their asses while they ran just as he willed it to. Unable to contain himself any longer he fell flat on his ass rolling on the ground aching from laughter

"There ya fuckers" who's laughing now? Inuyasha said

**Kagome's plot, Taiyoukai hunting time**

Intent on having some peace quiet and alone time Kagome slipped the others and Inuyasha a sleeping powder in their food after about 3 minutes they were in happy sleep land. She had plans of her own and did not want any interference from anyone. It was night time the moon was full bright and had an eerie glow, Kagome was now free to hunt her prey in peace without being interrupted she stalked through the forest like a predator hunting food

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his nightly cooling down dip in the lake so much that he did not notice the extra visitor in the area. Someone was watching waiting and slowly creeping up on him

As Sesshoumaru sat on a flat smooth rock below the water with his back against the bank of the river with his arms outstretched and laying on the rocks at his sides he was so relaxed that he was oblivious to everything. He did not know that someone had silently and stealthy entered the water with him

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru was deep in relaxation his semi erection beginning to subside. He lurched forward when he felt something hot and moist sheath his manhood inside it then move up and down. He was also suddenly inside a pink barrier, although it felt wonderful and he was now achingly hard he had to know who it was. Sesshoumaru swiftly reached down his eyes went wide mouth gaped open and his face was covered with shock when he saw who it was he had pulled up

"Miko?

"Yes Sesshoumaru?

"Will the half breed not be looking for you?

"No I put sleeping powder in the groups food they'll sleep for hours before they wake up" Kagome told him

"Women do you realize what you have done and started?

"Yes I do" and may I say you taste better then I expected? And as I suspected you are enormous" Kagome teased

"Hmmm you are very highly aroused miko"

"Ye"

She was about to answer when she was cut off by a soft warm full pair of lips covering hers accompanied by a hot tongue plunged into her mouth exploring every inch of it.

Sesshoumaru's hands roamed every inch of her body and she hungrily returned his affections. Still seated on the rock he pulled her onto his lap facing him she quickly straddled him

And he was about to massage her nether regions when in a second she had his shaft in her hand and impaled herself on it, he gasped at the feel of being sheathed inside her warn passage he was in paradise but he was shocked even though she was untouched she did not cry out or flinch in pain. Kagome immediately began to slowly ride Sesshoumaru letting out moans of deep pleasure at the feel of him deep inside of her, and his hands on her body while he passionately kissed her, he grabbed and held on to her ass which he found made her hotter and soon was rewarded with

"_**Se, Se, Se sshou maru"**_

"Yes miko release for me" he said and thrust his hips into her while she released hard 3 times

He pulled out of her after and heard a whimper escape her from the loss of contact with him. And turned her around then seated her on his lap again with her back facing him,

he fondled her breasts causing her to moan in ecstasy she leaned back kissed him and explored his mouth with her tongue

"Do not fear little one I am not done with you and will not be for a long time to come. You will get no sleep this night and when I am finished with you, you will be lucky to be able to walk after" Sesshoumaru promised

"Yum sounds good to me" she answered seductively

He sheathed himself inside her again and she eagerly thrust into him riding him like the stallion he was. She began to tighten around him like a vice causing him to moan her core warmed his shaft like a heated sheath, he falt as if he was going to explode and could continue to do so throughout the night

"You feel divine miko I wish I had of known of your interest in doing this with me sooner I would have come for you long ago"

"Oh Kami's Sesshoumaru you feel so good"

Sesshoumaru held her by her hips pulling her up and down his shaft she cried out in ecstasy. Their movements became rapid he could feel her final release and his own coming just when their joint orgasms began Sesshoumaru leaned forward and plunged his fangs into the crook of her neck on the left side then released his grip, Kagome then leaned back and plunged her newly formed fangs into his. Their shared orgasms were so explosive and intense the two nearly passed out

The two new mates needed a rest after nearly killing one another but it would not last long. Sesshoumaru reached down to feel her lower region she was heated and he hardened again instantly. Before she knew it Sesshoumaru had her on her back on top of the thick grass. And soon she was writhing beneath him in unrestrained lust and crying out

"_**Yes oh yesss Sesshoumaruuu"**_

"_**My miko"**_

Sesshoumaru turned her on to her hands and knees then entered from behind Kagome slammed back into him savagely and Sesshoumaru loved it. Kagome took him over the edge with her over and over again. Sesshoumaru picked her up with her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. He walked back into the water the two of them were so warm from their heated condition they did not feel the coolness of the water

He sheathed himself inside of her warm cavern once again while he held her up and attacked her mouth with his own. Kagome rode him endlessly, true to his word Kagome did not sleep that night and she wouldn't have had it any other way

**Lemon ends**

In the morning when they awoke "Good morning my lusty little mate? Sesshoumaru playfully greeted

"Who me? But sir I don't know anything about sex" Kagome teased

"Well then I shall have to teach you" won't I? Sesshoumaru teased

Knowing Inuyasha would come looking for her sooner or later he used his demonic speed to take them and their belongings far away to a cave he knew of with a hot spring in it. Berries and fruit grew nearby and there was plenty of game to hunt there as well. When Sesshoumaru landed Kagome was in awe they went to the hot spring first thing and soon bathing was not the only thing they were engaged in. 3 hours after they finished mating and bathing Sesshoumaru went hunting and brought back two rabbits and fish already gutted and cleaned

The two being ravenously hungry they did not want to wait so they ate the meat raw with the fruit she had picked nearby while he was gone. Kagome feeling playful and wanting a chase pushed Sesshoumaru onto his side then lightly nipped his butt

"So my mate wishes to play and taunt me" does she? Very well then" He said and chased her

"Woof, woof" she playfully taunted while being chased

**You scratch my itch and I'll scratch yours**

Kagome had gone missing for days but she was so busy happy with and enjoying her new mate she did not realize that days had already passed. And just as Sesshoumaru thought Inuyasha had been looking for her. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in the middle of a large meadow he had been training her how to use her new transformation powers. The two were both in dog form and did not turn into the giant Inu's but stayed instead the size of Kirrara in her large cat form

Just like regular dogs the two were chasing and playing with each other. Sesshoumaru developed an itch on his back that he could not reach in his dog form Kagome yipped telling him to let her scratch it, Sesshoumaru was a good doggie and complied then lay on his side and Kagome beside him. Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru's scent then Kagome's but it was different he came and what he was about to see next was a heart stopper

There was mighty lord Sesshoumaru in dog form laying on his side with a black Inu female beside him and all four of her paws going up and down scratching his big brothers back and Sesshoumaru was giving whines of deep pleasure. It still hadn't registered in Inuyasha's brain who the black Inu was yet, then he caught Kagome's scent again and sniffed and realized it was Kagome mixed with Inu

"That's Kagome" he thought eyes wide as saucers. Then he witnessed as Kagome's fur turned silver white like Sesshoumaru's, and she tackled Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru flipped her off, tackled ,then mounted her. Inuyasha knew what was coming next and not wanting to see his brother mating took off, Sesshoumaru happily spent the next few hours ravishing his very happy new mate. After they had finished trying to kill each other the two went and bathed relaxed then ate. Later on when Sesshoumaru told her how much time had passed they decided it was time for her to go to the village and tell her friends

**Inuyasha's happy humping song, and Miroku's revenge**

When Kagome, and Sesshoumaru arrived and entered the village they were greeted by an evilly smiling Inuyasha with an I am up to no good look on his angelic face . And he did not disappoint to the tune of happy birthday to you a song he learned in Kagome's era he sang to Sesshoumaru

_**Happy humping to you only took ya more then an hour or two thought you were never gonna be through hope your pecker ain't bruised black and blue"**_

_**He kept Kagome up late making her stop and mate, oh how cruel is mistress fate? hope his horniness did dissipate**_

_**Well it's mating season so he's got a good reason, and like a good doggie soon he will sit and howl at the moon**_

The others all waited holding their breaths not knowing how Sesshoumaru would exact revenge on their hanyou friend and silently prayed it would not be dismemberment or even worse death. An evil grin crossed Sesshoumaru's face the others lightly gasped fearing the worse Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity

"Thank you little brother"

"Hah? What? What the hell? You thank me, for what?" Inuyasha asked

"For all your pranks during my heat cycle oh yes and this is my favorite one of all if not for your pranks I would not have my miko now"

He pulled out the scroll with Miroku's drawings on it then handed it to the monk, as Miroku looked shock covered his handsome face. Smiling evilly Sesshoumaru looked on with anticipation, Sango, and Kagome noticing Sesshoumaru's smile silently wondered what he was going to do

"Inuyasha you took my scroll? You used it to torture your brother? I did not draw these pictures for use as an instrument of torture against others. I drew them for art and enjoyment" how could you when you knew I was looking for my missing scroll? Miroku snapped while wearing a wicked grin

Miroku inched closer and closer to Inuyasha closing in on the nervous hanyou. Inuyasha looked at his friend with horror filled eyes not knowing what was coming next and backed away from Miroku

"Eeeeeee, Miroku stay away" the panicky Hanyou said

"But Inuyasha my dearest friend my buddy my brother I would never do anything to hurt you, I am mortally wounded that you would think such a thing" Miroku said with feigned innocence

"I, I, I d don't care, or trust you" Inuyasha stuttered

"Ahhh Little brother? Sesshoumaru called

"Yeah what? Inuyasha said

"Run, run fast and far away" Sesshoumaru instructed

Inuyasha did and Miroku was right after him hot on his heels this was one chase that wasn't going to end none to soon. 1 hour later a very happy smiling Miroku returned dragging a subdued and bound by sutras Inuyasha by the neck of his haori

"Good day all" Miroku greeted, walked over to the storage shed, pushed Inuyasha in, and locked the door then whispered something in Kouga's ear "I'll cook today ladies you relax and enjoy, Sesshoumaru looked and nodded in agreement

"Oh okay" Sango, Ayame, and Kagome" said in surprise and with suspicion. Miroku cooked the best meal he had ever made meat and vegetable stew with a side order of ramen

"Lord Sesshoumaru would you please do the honors? Miroku asked meaning for him to open the storage shed door

"I would be most honored" Sesshoumaru replied and opened the door

They sat Inuyasha with his back against the hut, Kouga who was always Inuyasha's biggest rival sat facing him with Sesshoumaru, and Miroku on both sides of him, and all three locked eyes with him and made him watch while they devoured the feast ramen Miroku had prepared. Being unable to speak because of the bandage wrapped around his mouth Inuyasha whined and squirmed. As he watched them wolf down his beloved ramen he glared daggers at them then looked at the women as if to say you could stop this

"Hey mutt face this ramen is really good I never had it before you don't know what your missing" Kouga needled

"Yes little brother this is quite good, hmm my mate has many wondrous things in her era" Sesshoumaru taunted

"I agree, thank you Kagome if not for you we would not have the best ingredient of all for this feast" said Miroku

Inuyasha seeing that it was to no avail gave up his struggling and collapsed back against the hut, and in surrender gave a sigh of resignation. The women ate and just silently watched as the males took their revenge on Inuyasha and enjoying every minute of it

"Oh, a dog could starve to death around here" Inuyasha thought


	2. Chapter 2, Sesshoumaru's Revenge

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and Viz Media do, Rated R Lemons**

**Dedicated to Sesshy's Mate2010, Megan Consoer. **And** Sweetsapphiero **who gave me the idea to do this one. Updated Nov 12 2011, Once again it's mating season and Inuyasha is at it again, and Sessh teaches him the true meaning of hell on earth. Complete one shot. Sessh/Kag

**The Horny Taiyoukai 2**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 1 2010**

**Inuyasha never learns, and Sesshoumaru's revenge**

It's mating season again and Sesshoumaru's in heat and Kagome's a very happy mate having Sesshoumaru's undivided attention, no wonder Kagome loves mating season.

Of course we all know Inuyasha also knows and has been waiting for it to come just so he can yes once again torture his poor horny brother. Knowing that Kagome's in her own time for a few days, the naughty Hanyou has plans, Sesshoumaru has his own plans for Inuyasha oh and their twisted he was going to get revenge on Inuyasha for the torture he put him through the year before

Inuyasha is about to turn what would be age 18 in human years and what he doesn't know is that all Hanyou's that age start going into heat, dear sweet Sesshoumaru has been waiting ever so patiently for it and is going to get revenge on Inuyasha for what he did to him the year before. Sesshoumaru with his sight sound and scent hidden inside his barrier was watching

"Inuyasha tomorrow is his birthday and starting 12:am his fever will start" Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru observed his brothers daily habits it only took him that one day to learn all he needed to know. Every night at the same time Inuyasha went to the hot spring for his nightly bath. Inuyasha stripped, got into the water and relaxed when he was finished he got out dried off went back to the village and bedded down for the night

It was ten minutes to midnight Inuyasha was in a nice relaxing deep sleep and Sesshoumaru was chomping at the bit waiting for the fun to start. It was now 12:am Inuyasha was awoken by a blazing fever was sopping wet and had an aching boner the start of his 3 week heat cycle had just began

The confused Hanyou did not know what the hell was going on but the one thing he did know is that he needed cold water fast so he headed to the river. Sesshoumaru was a master of illusions and could make people see hear smell and feel things that weren't really there. But barely anyone other then Kagome, his mother, and father knew this about him

_**Day 1 first prank**_

While Inuyasha sat in the water cooling down nicely he heard female laughter, a male chased and caught her they felt each other up and next the scene was about to begin. The two orally pleasured each other then after their orgasms the male backed the female against a tree kissed her passionately, opened her Kimono and dropped his hakama she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and entered her

"Ahhh Minori more, more faster that's it oh yes" she moaned _**"Ha harder yesss" **_

"_**Oh**_ _**Amaya" **_they cried out with their releases

Inuyasha who's erection had been quelled was now three times harder and aching then he was when his heat cycle began. He couldn't take anymore jumped out of the water dressed and took off fast into the forest to find a secluded spot. Inuyasha found a secluded part of the forest opened his hakama took his length out and began to work it, after what felt like forever he was finally ready to release. just as his release began he was suddenly and shockingly hit from behind with ice cold water

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh shit" what the fuck? Son of a bitch" who the hell? I'll kill you, you bastard" he screamed scaring all the animals out of their hiding places, and scared a few humans as well

He looked around and sniffed but found nothing there he swiped his claws in different directions thinking to slash any being using invisibility abilities but still no results. Poor Sesshoumaru fell on his ass laughing with tears running down his cheeks, and an aching stomach

"This is only a warm up and the beginning of hell little brother" Sesshoumaru said

"Why me? Can't a guy just get a little fucking relief without getting punished?

Is that to fucking much to ask for? Inuyasha yelled

"Hmm little brother that is better then the sexy scroll you tortured me with last year" Sesshoumaru said, furious Inuyasha made a hasty retreat

**Sesshoumaru the dream master**

_**Day 2 second prank **_

The following evening Inuyasha bedded down to sleep "Maybe tonight I'll catch a break" he thought. Sesshoumaru waited for him to drift off onto a deep sleep

"Little brother I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Oh no wait a minute you wont but I will" Sesshoumaru said

_**Dream**_

Inuyasha was lying under a tree wearing only his fundoshi after soaking in the cool river his heated condition was gone and he dozed off to sleep. While he slept someone entered the area. he was awoken by the feel of hands pulling his fundoshi down and something warm and wonderful sheathing his manhood within it. His beautiful golden eyes snapped open to see a beautiful girl with thigh length black hair full curves and pale green eyes orally lavishing him

Inuyasha arched his back from the overwhelming pleasure he was now feeling he had never felt anything so wonderful in all his life. He dug his claws into the ground and let out a growl

"Oh God's this is to good to just be another dream" Inuyasha said "Oh shit yes" he felt his impending explosion nearing "_**ahhhhh yesss" **_

His release started he gazed up at the beauty before him pleasuring him his male pride swelled. He was immensely enjoying the combination of her and his near release. Suddenly the beauty was a large bear and now only horror filled his body instead of pleasure

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Kami's what the fuck?" Inuyasha screamed "Don't eat my joy stick, don't eat my joy stick it's the only one I've got" he then leapt up and ran like hell

Hearing the scream Sango, Miroku, Keade, and the others all came running to see what was going on. When they got to Inuyasha there he stood holding his manhood "T, the b, bear tried to e, eat my joy stick" Inuyasha said shivering in fear

"What bear? Have you finally lost it? Sango said grinning

"Inuyasha have ye been drinking sake? Keade asked

"No I ain't lost it or been drinking sake hag, and there was a bear" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha my friend if you go into the forest find a secluded place and you know have a little private session that would relieve your stress. Plus you'd free yourself from all of that pent up unrelieved sexual pressure" Miroku said grinning wickedly

"Fuck you ya letch" do you ever think with anything other then that damn dick of yours? Practice what you preach monk practice" Inuyasha retorted

"Inuyasha I bet you were thinking with your dick and you had a dream" you did, didn't you?" Miroku replied

"Miroku go hump a fucking thorn bush" will ya? Inuyasha wise cracked

"After you go love yourself" Miroku replied

"Oh Kami's help me I think I am going to die" please grant me to live through this night? And I will be a good little taiyoukai I promise" doubled over laughing his ass off Sesshoumaru said

"Inuyasha perhaps ye should go relax in the hot spring for a time" Keade advised

**Hot spring horror**

"Hmmm hot spring + little brother + me = lots of fun and possibilities, hehehe" Sesshoumaru thought

The poor rattled hanyou made his way to the hot spring anticipating a nice relaxing soak in the warm comforting water. Sesshoumaru had a potion that said otherwise Sesshoumaru made himself invisible sneaked over to the spring and poured the potion in the water. Inuyasha enjoyed a good long soak got out, dried off, then got dressed he left and went back to the village and went to sleep. Now Sesshoumaru simply waited with eager anticipation for the morning to come and enjoy the effects of his deviltry

Everyone began waking up, Inuyasha was the last to wake and the fun was about to start. Inuyasha noticed and felt something different his body felt strange and familiar at the same time he looked under his haori thought himself hallucinating and nuts then looked down his hakama

"Nooooooooo, ahhh my hairy dick, my dick is hairy" what the hell is this shit?

Inuyasha bellowed

There was new Inuyasha 6 feet of Inu hanyou covered with red hair along with his head hair being red. The others stood there speechless shocked looks crossed their faces, and they stared intently "Eeeeek a bear, a bear Sango, Kagome get your weapons. Where's Inuyasha? Faking ignorance Miroku asked

"I hate life" why me? I'm a good hanyou I fight and destroy evil" isn't that enough? I'm getting punished" why? Inuyasha said

"It's a werewolf inu" Shippou teased

"A werewolf what? Inuyasha asked

"A werewolf inu, werewolf and inu mixed Kagome told me about werewolves they're people who turn into wolf like creatures and walk upright like humans" Shippou told him

"A werewolf inu my ass when I get the fucking prick who did this I'm gonna lop his off happy stick balls and all" Inuyasha promised

**The nosy Hanyou, and the pictures **

_**Day 3 third prank**_

Kagome returned and was greeted by a very happy smiling and horny mate as he helped her out of the well. Unable to wait Sesshoumaru lay her on the ground in back of the well and spent the next three hours making love to his happy little mate, he made a deal with Kagome to help him with his current prank and she was more then willing to help.

Sesshoumaru himself an artist drew very intricate sexual pictures on parchment and put it in Kagome's bag knowing that when she put the bag down a certain nosy hanyou would snoop in it. Kagome had all she could do to keep a straight after Sesshoumaru told her of his other pranks. she innocently went into the village while hidden Sesshoumaru watched. She put her back pack down and asked Sango, and Miroku if they'd help her pick some fruit and vegetables she winked they agreed

The three left Kagome quickly filled them in on what was about to happen next. They took their hiding places and waited sure enough good old Inuyasha looked around then went into Kagome's bag, he found the parchment and with a grin opened it. When he began looking it over his eyes went wide and bugged out his mouth dropped open and then he had a tent pole in his hakama, yes the poor thing had the worst aching boner in history

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ah crap not again" Inuyasha cried out

He dropped the parchment grabbed his manhood and walked legs spread not wanting to aggravate his already aching with need shaft, he cupped it in his hand then got up enough speed to make a hasty retreat. They all fell on their asses laughing themselves silly, Inuyasha was going to have a long day

"L, lord Sesshoumaru you a are the master prankster" Miroku got out between laughs

"Lord Sesshoumaru t, thank you" Sango choked out, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru bows

"Mate you are one sick puppy, but you're my sick puppy" Kagome said

"Yes and you can reward me later" he replied wearing a lecherous grin, that Miroku was proud of

**Some things are not what they appear to be**

_**Day 4 fourth prank**_

Inuyasha was watching, and waiting for an opportunity to torture Sesshoumaru during his heat cycle like he did the year before. Knowing that Sesshoumaru had taken a liking to the ramen Kagome brought there Inuyasha was going to slip a little something extra in Sesshoumaru's food. That night the food was ready Inuyasha served everyone setting their bowls out in front of them. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha he knew his hanyou friend was going to pull something. Sango was about to help the winning team

"Inuyasha look" is that a badger demon over there? Sango said

Inuyasha turned his head and looked in the opposite direction Miroku at the speed of light switched bowls he took Sesshoumaru's bowl and put it in front of Inuyasha then gave Inuyasha's bowl to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned back around

"Ah Sango ya crazy female there's nothing there. Your losing it" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Oh sorry my mistake"

"Inuyasha keep it up remarks like that will get you turned in to a female by the blade of a sword" Kagome said feigning fury over the remark to make it look good

"Eeeeeee" Inuyasha responded

They started eating inside his head Sesshoumaru was laughing his ass off, once Iinuyasha ran off he and Kagome were going to set phase 2 of their revenge prank in motion. After a few seconds Inuyasha gulped he had eaten the lust potion laced ramen he had intended for Sesshoumaru

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Miroku innocently asked

Nothing I gotta go to the bathroom" he answered walking bow legged

"Come mate shall we put phase 2 of our plan into action? Sesshoumaru asked? then gave Kagome his hand helping her up

"Yes lets I could use a little fun" Kagome replied

Inuyasha was doing triple time relieving himself and was almost completely sated for a while. He sat back against resting his now exhausted body against a tree with the combination of his heat and the lust potion the slightest bit of stimulation sight, scent, sound, or thought of anything sensual would send him into lust filled torment then he heard and seen

Sesshoumaru holding Kagome's hand walking into the forest. Sesshoumaru turned to face her pulled her into an embrace and grabbed her ass while kissing her passionately, he hiked up her kimono, she put one leg over his hip, and they lustfully ground into each other. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his mind raced with a thousand thoughts

"Oh yesss Sesshoumaru I'm so horny I am ready to come" now please? I want you inside me" She said while he kissed her neck

"Kami's woman I am near to it as well" Sesshoumaru backed her against a tree, opened his hakama, and her kimono then plunged in

"Sesshoumaru it's so big and feels so good, yesssssss, oh gods harder" Kagome exclaimed in ecstasy "Sesshoumaruuu"

"So tight, ahhh Kagome"

The poor fevered Hanyou hearing and seeing this was now hard again and in such torment and that all the cold water in the world would not help his current condition he practically limped trying to make his get away. Sensing he was gone Kagome, and Sesshoumaru broke out into gut wrenching laughter till their sides ached. Little did Inuyasha know that the whole thing was faked. Kagome opened her Kimono and Sesshoumaru grinned lecherously

"Sesshoumaru after that I need you for real this time" Kagome said

"And so you shall"

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru became hard just hearing her request they did not even wait to strip he let his hakama drop to the ground, gently lay Kagome on the ground, mounted her, and plunged in sheathing himself up to the hilt he started out moving slowly. As passion and lust burned through them like raging fire Kagome arched her back, and met him thrust for thrust

"Sesshoumaru you make me feel so good"

"As you do me mate"

He kissed her neck licked her mating mark then gently lapped at her nipples and suckled like a hungry new born pup. Kagome bucked wildly beneath him, he thrust harder knowing that that's what she wanted and was rewarded with her many releases and hearing

"Mmm oh yesssss Sesshoumaru"

"That's it my mate cry out for me"

He continued to move within her taking her over the edge again and again, he was nearing his end and began thrusting faster and harder moving at inhuman speed

"_**God's yes Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Ka, Kagome"**_

They both stilled panting Kagome waited a few minutes then licked his mating mark and he was immediately ready to go again. She turned him onto his back and began riding him at first slowly then fiercely he arched his back wildly thrusting up into her, her inner wals clinched around hid rod

"Yesss woman that feels so good" he lustfully said, his release hit "_**Kagomeee"**_

"_**My Se, Sesshomaru" **_after he put her on her hands and knees entered and continued to pleasure her over and over

**Lemon ends**

Inuyasha off in the distance with his keen canine hearing heard them "Horny bastard does he ever get fucking tired? Inuyasha was not seen or heard from for a week the lust potion would take that long to wear off

**Wanna play dentist, a sexy hanyouess, and the amorous wolf gives chase**

Inuyasha had already been back a day and yes again was stupidly plotting to try and nail Sesshoumaru again. Being in heat Sesshoumaru required more mating time then usual and Kagome was more then happy to oblige him, they would disappear 3 times or more a day and usually left at the same time each day. Like clock work they disappeared just before lunch time into the forest and picked a secluded spot to mate in. Inuyasha waited for them to start then hit Sesshoumaru with ice cold water Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red with blind rage

Before Sesshoumaru could make a move Kagome leapt for Inuyasha he ran back into the village stupid mistake. Sesshoumaru immediately calmed down knowing that his furious in a blind rage mate would make this worth watching so he followed Inuyasha reentered the village thinking he was safe. Kagome went into her back pack reached in and pulled out a pair of pliers she looked and acted like a sweet little angel then slowly stalked toward her target one unfortunate hanyou

"Inuyasha honey wanna play dentist?

"Kagome you stay away from me, I don't like that look in your eyes no, no, no"

"Now Inuyasha it wont hurt a bit" don't you trust me?

"Hell no wench not with that look in your eyes"

"Awww Inuyasha and here I thought we were friends. Kagsy loves you"

"Not with what your planning we ain't"

"Lord Sesshoumaru what did he do" Miroku asked

He stupidly interrupted our attempted mating what little brother is to ignorant to understand is that females when provoked they're worse then we males. And she's Inu now when the males go into heat the female is highly stimulated by her mate and the reverse is also true. Being half Inu one would think the fool would know this"

"I am only a simple monk and even I know that" Miroku said

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru no matter the species the female is always the more vicious one being one I know" Sango stated

"Yes and my fool brother refuses to believe that fact now he is about to learn the hard way" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Inuyasha all I want to do is make a pretty necklace out of them I mean come on you'll grow a new set anyway it's not like your losing them forever" Kagome taunted

"Wench if you think I'm about to stand there and let you yank my fucking teeth out your nuts"

"Oh come on my little Yasha I will be gentle I promise" Kagome said

"Nooooooo" Inuyasha said then ran with Kagome chasing him and snapping the pliers at the same time

"Inuyasha now remember to open wide" Sango wise cracked

"Yes little brother do not make my mate work to hard or I shall have to spank you" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Yes my friend be nice Kagome is a delicate female" Miroku teased they called out after his retreating form

"Fuuuuuuuck you ya bastards" was Inuyasha's reply "Sesshoumaru get this wench to off of me"

"Sorry little brother, no can do, my mate wants to play"

"An hour later Kagome returned Kagome where's Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"Oh he's back there tied to a tree"

"Did you really pull his teeth? Sango asked

"Nah I just did that part to scare the crap out of the little creep" Kagome answered smiling evilly

"Kagome you did something else to him didn't you? Judging by the look on your face" Miroku asked

"Who me? Yeah I did but you'll have to wait till he comes back to see what I do not want to spoil the surprise. He'll get out of his confinement eventually" she replied

30 minutes later Inuyasha returned hey "Wench first ya chase me with pliers, tie me to a tree, then you pour water over my head" what the fuck's up with that? Inuyasha complained

He was completely unaware of the changes that were about to take place but he was soon about to see and feel them. He suddenly felt strange within seconds there he was a sexy full figured curvaceous hanyouess with long curly brown hair and full breasts. He felt his chest after he opened, looked down into his hakama and gasped while at the same time his eyes went wide and a look of horror mixed with fear and loss covered his handsome face

"Tits, I've got tits" and where's my dick? I want my dick back" Inuyasha cried out, and he was horny as hell

"See Inuyasha" see what it's like to be a horny female? Just thought you'd like to know. And your in heat dumb ass you r 18 now you are of age and have just started your yearly heat cycle" Kagome informed him

"Congratulations little brother" Sesshoumaru rubbed it in

"You ,you bunch of dirty bastards, traitors" Inuyasha whined

"Well you started it, yes it is Taiyoukai mating season and they are horny but now so are you, you put lust potion in Sesshoumaru's food but the bowls were switched. Last year during Sesshoumaru's heat cycle you took great joy in torturing him and then you have the nerve to try again this year you never learn" Kagome retorted

"But at least I did not turn him into a girl" Inuyasha responded

"Ou you do make a beautiful Hanyouess " Miroku taunted

"And don't go getting no ideas ya perverted monk" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyasha you wound me besides I like real girls" Miroku said

After Kagome had tied Inuyasha to a tree she ran into Kouga and asked him for a favor, she explained to him what she had done to Inuyasha Kouga agreed and they set up an

additional prank for Inuyasha. Kouga entered the village

"Hey sexy hanyouess I'd sure like to get to know you" Kouga said sexily with a wink

"Fuck you ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha snapped

"Don't be that way beautiful wolves mate for life you're my woman now" Kouga said while slowly approaching Inuyasha

"Get the hell away from you stupid flea bag it's me Inuyasha and I don't like boys so back off or die" Inuyaha said

"Oh come on now your not Inuyasha, I don't give up so easily on a female I want and hot stuff I want you. I'm gonna mate and mark you today there isn't gonna be none of that waiting around shit you'll be mine for life" Kouga taunted

"I'm a boy" Inuyasha replied

"Oh really if that's the case show me and I will leave you alone then leave. But I gotta tell you honey I smell nothing but pure female" Kouga said

"Eeeeeeeeew I'm gonna puke" Inuyasha said then turned and ran

Kouga had all he could do to keep a straight face "Come back beautiful I'm so horny you can't leave a guy like this. Your in heat baby I can smell it let me relieve it" Kouga teased "I've got a big one, once I get all twelve inches in you you'll never leave me alone"

"Twelve in, inches, h, holy shit" Miroku exclaimed

"Wow her hole is really going to get stretched" Sango said to torment Inuyasha more "Lucky little bitch"

The whole group was doubled over in gut wrenching laughter while tears rolled down their faces soaking them. Kagome looked at Kouga "Thanks K, Kouga I owe you one" Kagome choked out between laughs

Kouga let Inuyasha get ahead of him Kagome "Anything that tortures mutt face I'll enjoy doing it even if you had offered to pay me I'd have done it for free. Oh well let me go chase the mutt a little I gotta make it look good, see ya thanks Kags" Kouga said then bolted

"Oh my gods Ka, Ka, Kagome I think Inuyasha will b, be scared for life a after this" Sango got out between laughs

"Awww poor little brother such an emotional female" Sesshoumaru joked

"Kagome you are truly the queen of e, evil I am so proud promise you will never ch, change" Miroku choked out then coughed

Kouga gave Inuyasha a good long chase then stopped knowing that the hanyou would keep going. Kouga rested laughing himself sick for a while and returned to Keade's village he visited for a while then went back to his den. Even though he would return to his original male form the next day Inuyasha stayed away for a few days


	3. Chapter 3, The Hiding Taiyoukai

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Dedicated to **KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun** who's fic My Taiyoukai The Story gave me the inspiration to write this, and to all Sessh/Kag fans. Kag's in heat and Sessh is hiding, Inu teases him about it. So Sessh uses the heat cycle against him for revenge and it becomes Inu's nightmare. LOL thanks for reading, updated Nov 11 2011, complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**The Horny Taiyoukai 3**

**By Raven 2010 Nov 14 2010**

**Never taunt the Taiyoukai, and the chase**

"Awww Sesshoumaru the big bad fears nothing taiyoukai lord of the west running and hiding from a horny woman why I never thought I'd live to see the day" Inuyasha teased

"Yes and you will not live throughout the remainder of it if you continue" Sesshoumaru said, cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws to stress his point

"Well big bro I see you flexing your claws as if you need something to scratch, my ass is kind of itchy so I'll let you scratch it" Inuyasha taunted while twitching his ass at Sesshoumaru

"Oh really" was Seshoumaru's reply, in an instant he had Inuyasha turned over his knee giving him the paddling of his long hanyou life

"Ow, ow, ow I hate ow, ow you. Come on Sesshoumaru I was only kidding we're to old for this shit"

"So am I little brother and you are not to old for a paddling. I'm just showing my brotherly love"

"Damn Sessh you have no sense of humor"

"Hm, well I let you live that should count for something" Sesshoumaru retorted

_**He is lord not so hot he used to love to hump a lot but now he runs and hides away from a horny mate all night and day what the hell more can I say his mate wants to have fun and play" **_Inuyasha sang

"Inuyasha?

"What?

"Come here dear brother? Sesshoumaru said grinning sadistically

"Ohhhhhhh shit" Inuyasha said, just before he turned and ran with a determined Sesshoumaru right behind him

**The lust potion, an amorous mate, and Sesshoumaru's revenge**

"So run and hide from a horny mate Inuyasha says, hm, I am going to enjoy this" Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru snuck into the village and put lust potion in Ayame's tea that would last for 7 days, when they all gathered for the mid day meal, he watched with great anticipation while Ayame drank her tea, within seconds it took affect. The now lust filled poor ookami female pounced on her poor unsuspecting mate and started lavishing him with lust filled kisses, Inuyasha's eyes went wide and shock mixed with confusion filled him while a very happy Sesshoumaru died laughing

"Ay, Ayeme" w, what's gotten into you? Confused Inuyasha stammered

"What does it feel like has gotten into me? And soon I hope you will" she whispered in his ear so low only he could hear

"Gulp, now?" He asked

"Ah hah" Ayame answered, became abnormally strong flung Inuyasha over her shoulder and ran into the forest

The others broke out into gut wrenching laughter "Why does this have Se, Sesshoumaru written all over it? Sango got out laughing

"Because he is the master prankster and only he could d do it" Miroku got out between laughs

"And r right you are" laughing Sesshoumaru got out then swiftly fell on his ass laughing harder

"Oh my gods thank you lord Sesshoumaru" Miroku managed to speak

"Just call me Se, Sesshoumaru" he choked out between laughs

Tired bow legged panting trying to hide from his mate Inuyasha returned to the village staggering "Inuyasha did I not explain the hazards of going out dancing and not resting before you hump? and yet you did not listen" Miroku teased

"Pant, pant, shut up ya low life letch maybe I should dance on your fucking head"

"Inuyasha she's only one little female surely a big strong hanyou like you can handle it" Sango teased

"She's not a woman she is an assassin sent from Akuma to kill me she's worse and more relentless then Naraku himself"

"Inuyasha ye fear one small female? ye are of demon blood and are stronger then us mere humans, are ye not?" As your always pointing out" Keade stated

"Why don't you go find somebody who's relentlessly trying to hump your brains out then get back to me and tell me how you feel?

"And if I did young pup do ye think I would be here ? I am old not dead" Keade teased

"Ooooooo, holy crap" Miroku said

"Ha, ha, ha" Sango added

"Inuyasha my friend surely you exaggerate" Miroku joked

"Ahhhhh crap" Inuyasha said when he caught Ayame's scent "Hide me"

"Inuyasha what is it?' Trying to keep a straight face Keade asked

"She's coming I can smell her" he said then turned and ran like hell

"Ahhh we will all get a good long rest while he's busy" said Sango

"Gods bless Sesshoumaru for this" Miroku exclaimed

"Hm little brother see how you like it and you know how it feels, now I need to celebrate this happy event I must go and find my mate" very happy hiding in the bushes Sesshoumaru thought, then left to find Kagome

**Hot spring, and a horny Taiyoukai**

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru found Kagome washing in her favorite hot spring she had one foot up on the edge of the spring bank washing her leg as she lathered and moved up and down her leg washing it Sesshoumaru became unbearable aroused and hard. Kagome was in for a big surprise Sesshoumaru stripped. In a flash Kagome found herself held up and pinned against the spring bank by a kissing her senseless and pounding into her Sesshoumaru,. Kagome had her hands on his shoulders bracing herself with her legs around his waist while thrusting into him Kagome's movements became rapid

She pulled her lips from his "_**I it's to good Sesshoumaru" **_

"Yes mate" he said while he proudly stared deep into her eyes and her walls gripped his length like a vice "Show me"

"_**Oh by all the kami's yes Sesshoumaruuu" **_she cried out as 5 more orgasms overtook her Sesshoumaru kept moving

"Kagome kiss me hard"

She did he used his tongue more aggressively then usual, he sped up to inhuman speed his strokes became deeper and harder as if he were trying to bury himself in her hot welcoming cavern forever. Kagome used her legs to pull him to her signaling him to go harder so he obliged Sesshoumaru granting his mate her wish pounded into her relentlessly. Kagome slammed herself into him hard making him groan with pleasure and want for more, then their end was nearing and they both exploded for what felt like forever they rode out their highs for a long time and stilled after it ended and briefly rested

"Sesshoumaru more please? You just screwed my brains out I don't know what's wrong with me but it's like I did nothing at all, I'm sorry" Kagome said sadly with her head on his shoulder

"Kagome look at me, look into my eyes"

"Are you mad? I didn't mean that your not enough" he grinned

"No I am not mad, the reason for this mate is because it is mating season I am in heat" do you not notice I want more and I'm hard again? We will be pleasuring each other for many hours to come one thing you should know with mates even when both are not in heat and one is the other will go into heat then there are times both are in heat at the same time"

"Sesshy I've been a bad girl you can punish me now" Kagome teased

"Hm, so I shall"

He moved within her again and soon both released Sesshoumaru still with Kagome wrapped around him leapt out of the water laid her on her back and continued, then had her screaming his name in ecstasy after they released a few times Kagome turned them until he was on his back with her on top she rode him

"Sesshoumaru I am going to make you scream my name" she rode him relentlessly, while tightening her muscles around him at the same time sending him into mind numbing ecstasy he never closed his eyes instead he kept them locked onto hers "Mmm Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome ooooo that's it oooh gods woman ride me hard harder" he said, then _**"Kagomeeeee"**_

"_**Sesshoumaru yesss" **_

Still straddling his hips she turned around with her back facing him once again straddling his hips she put his shaft inside her again and began riding him. After more shared releases he turned her onto her hands and knees entered from behind and plundered her depths with his huge shaft. Sesshoumaru moved slow for a while then Kagome started pushing back into him

"You feel so good I could stay buried inside you forever" he told her

"Faster harder ahhh Sesshoumaru harder oh yes like that it feels good" she lustfully exclaimed "_**Oh my god's"**_

"I love you Kagome" he whispered in her ear

"And I you my Sesshy sama more then life itself"

"I am not finished with you yet my little temptress" Sesshoumaru told her smiling lecherously

"Yes lord horniness" Kagome teased

"Provoker of lust" he replied

After hearing her words he immediately hardened again laid them on their sides facing each other, reentered her and began moving in and out taking her over the edge repeatedly with him

"Sesshoumaru" she moaned

"Mine and only mine" he whispered in her ear full of possessive passion

"And your mine Sesshoumaru, I love the way you love me only you ever will"

He nipped her neck then kissed her while his tongue danced with hers. Kagome kept her leg around his hip pushing him in ever deeper they continued at their most pleasurable activities throughout most of the day

**Lemon ends**

After they slept and bathed the two relaxed and while eating knowing Kagome would love it and would appreciate the humor in it Sesshoumaru told her what he did to Inuyasha she laughed so hard she nearly sprayed the tea in her mouth across the ground laughing

"Aw Sesshy and you didn't invite me to the party I feel so left out" she teased with a fake pout

"But mate there wasn't time it was nail Inuyasha then or miss my chance for having revenge and fun" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"I know I was just teasing I just wish I could have seen it though"

**Inuyasha's fool attempt**

Over a week had passed and Inuyasha decided that he was going to have some fun with and at the same time torture Sesshoumaru, so he was about to put his wicked plan into action. That night Inuyasha slipped lust potion into Sesshoumaru's food, knowing the sneaky hanyou was both up to and had already done something Sesshoumaru switched bowls of food with him as always Inuyasha wolfed his food down like it was the last meal on earth, after a few seconds he was so damn horny that he was actually in pain

The best part was it was perfect timing seeing as how Ayame was going to be away for a week. Needless to say Inuyasha was going to have a long few horny torturous days ahead knowing him he'd go searching for Ayame and have to frequently stop and relieve himself along the way

"Gulp, ah, um, I gotta" Inuyasha never finished the sentence, at the same time with one hand over his crotch took off into the forest

And be damned if that wasn't exactly what happened he had to keep stopping during the hunt for his mate and relieve his aching condition which slowed his search by hours. You see the wicked hanyou had used a triple strength lust potion for Sesshoumaru instead of one week this one lasted three weeks

"Hm, little brother attempted to use a triple strength lust potion on me and slipped it into my food" Sesshoumaru stated

"Hah? Kagome and the others said in unison

"Yes and that is the reason I not only switched food with him but also tea just to make sure. You see the one I used only lasts one week this one lasts three weeks" Sesshoumaru explained they all died laughing

"Oh my fucking gods, Inuyasha royally screwed himself this time" Sango said

"Hey do you think it'll break off after three weeks of nonstop humping? Miroku wisecracked "Ouch my pee, pee broke"

"Miroku you are a sick little monk" Sango said

"Come on you know it's true. And I bet you were thinking it to, so don't act all virginal and innocent"

"Ouch I'm a girl" Kagome said with her hand holding her crotch and limping "That is what Inuyasha will be saying and doing after it falls off"

"Shit Kagome your as bad as Miroku" Sango exclaimed

"Yes Kagome welcome to my club, hehehe" Miroku said

"So depraved, but so hilarious" Sesshoumaru commented


End file.
